Sharptooth's Revenge
by Skrillfury22
Summary: Sharptooth has freed himself from his prison and has mentally sworn to destroy those who wounded his pride, in other words, the characters of the original two movies. He also will not hesitate to slaughter anyone who gets in his way. Even the Great Valley is wondering if they can stop him, though they have this feeling that they never could.
1. Chapter I

Chapter 1

"Remember, I am the hunter, remember I am fear, remember I am—Oh what's the use? Saying these things won't magically open this cave up. Stupid boulder blocking the entrance! I've been living off rats for years, and even they'll stop coming soon. I'll die, a failure as a sharptooth. I was once the most powerful being in the world! Now look where I am! Beaten and humiliated by children, HA! When I get out of here, I'll rip them limb from limb. They will suffer as I have suffered. But how to get past that ACCURSED boulder. I'm starving, weak, and most likely should have run out of air by now, where am I going with this? Nowhere! That's where! And I've even started to lose my mind. I'll be a laughingstock if I already aren't one."

A large rumbling started crossing the cavern, cracking the boulder. Water immediately began rushing into the cave.

"Now what? You'll make me drown too!?" He yelled. "Wait, wait wait wait wait wait..." He charged at the rock chaining him in his prison. It broke wide open, torrents of water shoved him against the rock wall.

"No. DIE YOU STUPID WATER! I will not be denied victory while it's so close!" He made slow, deliberate steps towards the entrance. Eventually, he made it out out the flooded cavern just before it filled up completely. He swam up to the surface as fast as he could and leapt out of the lake, sputtering and out of breath. "I'm alive?" He asked himself. "I'm alive! Freedom! Free at last!"

He walked over to the nearest cliff, the one he'd fallen off so long ago, and snarled. In a cruel twist of irony, it had been weathered to look like the face of a longneck. "I will kill you longneck. You will suffer. Your friends too."

He started to stumble away from the body of water, a strong scent washing over him almost the instant he left. "Food, where are you?" He crooned. He took of in that direction. The scent itself led to a herd of longnecks, peacefully walking in the opposite direction. Sharptooth's stomach ached with hunger, but he held himself back. Eventually, the hunger became so strong that he charged into their midst, causing the herd to scatter. Most of the adults up and ran, some of the elderly left with them. All of the children and a few adults had been left behind. Sharptooth slaughtered all the children as fast as he could. The one adult who hadn't left at this point was an elderly red longneck. He was the only living being left in the sands, aside from Sharptooth, that is.

"How would you like to die?" Sharptooth asked.

"How do you speak our language?" He asked in surprise.

"I taught myself from the flatteeth that came to where the mighty Sharptooth had fallen. I was trapped there for twenty years, so I had plenty of time. We sharpteeth aren't the idiots you think we are."

"Wait, you're...you're him!" The old longneck replied, coming to a realization. "You killed my wife!"

"If you're anything like her, you'd be begging for mercy too, like she did before her death." Sharptooth said. His skills at butchering the truth had remained as good as ever.

"Raaaagh!" Bron yelled. He swung his tail wildly at Sharptooth. Caught off guard, the T-rex was thrown away from Bron. Due to malnutrition, he wasn't as tough as he used to be. But he did still retain his savagery.

Sharptooth leapt into the air, thrusting his legs out in almost a dropkick-like motion. He landed and ran at Bron, who had been knocked over by the kick. He bit into his side, knowing that all he had to do was stall out the old sauropod, he backed away. 20 years of eating rats and sailbacks (dimetrodon)—plus the occasional hatchling or two—and attempting to eat dirt had turned his saliva yellow, and filled with infection. He knew it would kill Bron gradually, agonizingly slow.

Bron came at Sharptooth again, using his head like a makeshift club and smacking Sharptooth upside the head, stunning him for a few moments. Capitalizing on this, Bron reared up, preparing to crush the Rex that had killed his wife, all those years ago. Sharptooth flashed back into reality, headbutting Bron in the chest, just before he dropped. He fell on his back, feeling Sharptooth's cold, sharp claws digging into his chest.

"Who is the fiercest sharptooth?" Sharptooth asked him.

"Easily, it would be Redclaw." Bron replied.

"That old geezer is still alive? I'll kill him later, but the correct answer is ME!" Sharptooth roared. He dug his claws deep into Bron's chest, pulling them away and forming three large gashes. He yelled in pain. "You're not worth my time." Sharptooth said, ice dripping from his words. Littlefoot's father had already begun to pass out, but the process only quickened when his enemy stomped his face into the ground.

Bron awoke later that day to a desolated wasteland. Nothing was nearby except the skeletons of the herd's children, though he couldn't remember who had done it, his head hurt worse than the wound in his side, but he tolerated it. All he knew was that he had to get to the great valley.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter 2

Usually the sound of a carcass being bitten into was music to Sharptooth's ears, unless it was created by another Sharptooth, in which case he would steal their kill, but not in this case. For one thing, he had just eaten every child of a longneck herd (near starvation for twenty years will do that to you) and he was after the flattooth's killer.

Standing next to the clubtail's body was Redclaw, his scar had only worsened with time, and his eyes had become bloodshot from sleep deprivation. He had spent most of his time hunting in the dead of night to sate his hunger, which didn't work, so he had just accepted it.

"**I know you're there.**" He said in a raspy voice. "**Show yourself, who are you!**"

"**Your son.**" Sharptooth replied.

"**Tarkon? Get out of my sight! You're worthless to me.**"

Sharptooth gritted his teeth. "**Your...other...son.**" He said. His tone had noticeably soured since his first comment.

Redclaw looked over at him in surprise. Sure enough, standing behind him was his son Sharptooth, blinded eye and all.

"**Let me get this straight Sharptooth,**" he started. "**You were defeated by children. With the power you had, you were taken down by children?**" Redclaw asked. The smallest trace of a laugh could be discerned in his voice.

"**It was a boulder that took me down. One almost my size.**" Sharptooth said back to his father. His voice was bordering on glacial temperatures.

"**But who pushed it?**" Redclaw grilled.

"**You know, I was originally thinking we could work together on defeating those children. They gave you trouble as well. But now I may as well kill you.**" Sharptooth threatened.

"**Sharptooth, that's no way to speak to your father.**" Redclaw said, patronizingly.

"**Can it, liver-breath.**" Sharptooth said back.

"**So that's how this is going to be?**" Redclaw replied.

"**My previous offer still stands. We could join forces and destroy the children together.**" Sharptooth said, barely containing his anger.

"**Very well.**" Redclaw said, his tenseness vanishing. "**It's better than one of us being destroyed by the other.**"

Sharptooth started to move towards the dead clubtail, hoping to have a small snack, before Redclaw slammed his foot down in front of it. "**That's MY kill. Get your own.**" He hissed.

"**Fine, but first, we have somewhere to be.**" Sharptooth said, a tone of mystery underlining his voice.

The place in question was the resting place of a herd of swimmers. They were minding their own business, chewing some of the very little grass in the Mysterious Beyond, and having a generally decent time. Until Sharptooth charged in. "**I thought there was the element of surprise.**" Redclaw muttered. Then he ran in himself.

Sharptooth decided he could intimidate the swimmers to make them fall back in line. His prime tactic in this department was his right eye. Thanks to the thorn wound he'd suffered. The center of his eye had been punched in, rendering it useless. What was left of it was a pasty white color with yellow blood vessels running around in it. Whatever else did happen to it because of the thorn, through poison or otherwise, it worked. The swimmers froze with fear just long enough for Sharptooth to murder them. He then started his routine of traumatizing the children before he killed them. He chased them around their parent's bodies, over and over, until they stopped long enough for him to eat them.

"**Sharptooth! That is enough!**" Redclaw yelled to his som. He also had a hefty amount of kills near him. Some of them already somewhat eaten.

"It's never enough, Redclaw." His son snapped back at him. Redclaw had to physically walk over to his son and restrain him while the other children ran off. "**WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!**" Sharptooth roared.

"**You didn't need to kill them.**" Redclaw said to him.

"**I did. The more children I kill, the less flatteeth there will be in the future.**" Sharptooth said.

Redclaw was convinced now that Sharptooth was out of his mind, but with his neck within snapping distance, he didn't say anything.


	3. Chapter III

Bron had finally made it to the great valley. It had taken him a full day, but he was there. Sharptooth's infectious bite had already begun to kick in, drastically weakening him, so he decided to sit down and rest.

It was lucky he had fallen asleep just inside the valley's borders as opposed to out of them, as one of Littlefoot's two children, Camar, saw him and decided to ask his father who had decided to sleep so close to the exit (or entrance).

Littlefoot came over and looked in shock at Bron. His wound had grown significantly worse during his travel, now festering with crawlers. He also wasn't walking as well and appeared to be very sick.

"Dad! What happened?" Littlefoot asked, rushing over.

Bron weakly looked up at his son. "A Sharptooth killed more than half my herd. Mostly the children." He said.

Littlefoot looked at him in horror. "Let's bring you to the rest of the council." He said to his father. Bron slowly got up to his feet and painfully limped towards the center of the valley.

The residents were shocked to see Bron in his current state, and even more so when Littlefoot called a council meeting. As for the others on the council with him, Mr. Threehorn had never had the calling to give up his seat, so he was still there. Littlefoot's grandfather had stepped down, leaving Littlefoot in his place, a spiketail who was around the same age as Spike had their seat, the swimmers had nominated another one of their kind to be their representative, while Petrie's mother served as the flyers' voice. Chomper was also an honorary member of the council, but that was just out of courtesy, he didn't have much actual power there.

Anyone who hadn't seen Bron's condition at this point now had, and, with his reputation, they didn't know who could have done that to him or where the rest of his herd was.

"Bron, I think you should say what brought you here, we're all dying to know." The spiketail said. Everyone else collectively agreed, a small murmur of approval rippled through the gathered crowd.

"Well, our herd suffered a massive loss at the hands of a Sharptooth—" Bron said.

"A Sharptooth?" Mr. Threehorn asked. "Surely it had to be multiple."

"No, it was a single one. He chased off the adults in the herd, except me, and proceeded to slaughter the children." He continued. Everyone gasped in horror. Someone even fainted.

"Dad, do you know what he looked like?" Littlefoot asked.

"No. My memory after the deaths of our children is a blank. I can't remember much after that." He replied.

"I could go look for the sharptooth." Chomper proposed. Everyone murmured in agreement. Though Chomper was tolerated by the residents, he still instilled terror in the vast majority of them.

"All in favor of sending Chomper our to find this sharptooth raise their heads. Or tails." Mr. Threehorn said.

Everyone except for Littlefoot and Spike (because he was munching on a leaf and didn't notice) raised some part of themselves. Littlefoot still had a small attachment to Chomper after raising him for the first day of his life, keeping his friends from completely abandoning him. He didn't want to see Chomper go after a sharptooth that powerful, but what other choice did they have?

"Alright, by an overwhelming majority, Chomper will look for this herd-killer." Mr. Threehorn announced. "Does anyone have anything else they'd like to add?" No one ever added anything, but it was still stated out of tradition. With nothing else to discuss, the council adjourned.

Littlefoot quickly caught up to Bron afterwards. "You can stay with me and Ali until you get better." He said.

"Thank you, I wasn't looking forward to going back into the Mysterious Beyond to begin with." His father replied.

They walked back to where the two slept and introduced Bron to the rest of Littlefoot's family. Though Littlefoot quickly left to see if he could catch up with Chomper.

Chomper looked behind him to see Littlefoot attempting to catch up to him.

"What are you following me for?" He asked his friend.

"I just wanted to ask you something first." Littlefoot answered. "How are you going to look for this sharptooth?"

"Well, I was going to see if my parents knew anything about him, you know they get around a lot, otherwise I'll just use my sniffer." Chomper replied, pointing to his nose.

"Sure, but, Chomper. Be careful out there. I don't think any of us really want to see you dead. Just, don't fight him unless you absolutely have to." Littlefoot said.

Chomper was thinking that the majority of the great valley really wouldn't mind if he died, but he didn't want Littlefoot to be sad if he did, so he said be careful. Littlefoot wished him luck, and Chomper went on his way.


	4. Chapter IV

Sharptooth heard the crunch of bones as Chomper's parents had a dinner of domeheads. As much as he wanted to steal it, he didn't see the need to considering he was still digesting the longnecks. He had eaten about twenty of them, so he wouldn't need food for another week. So he walked over to the two sharpteeth.

"**Hello, brother.**" Sharptooth said.

Chomper's parents looked up at him in surprise. "**Brother?**" Chomper's father asked.

"**Yes, Tarkon. It's me. I survived.**" Sharptooth replied, flashing his shut eye. "**Who's the pretty two-claw next to you?**"

Tarkon growled at him. "**That's my wife.**" He snarled.

"**Of course, of course brother, I would hate to impose.**" Sharptooth replied, backing away. Though he could easily take his brother on if he needed to, but he needed to keep up some kind of facade for the sake of the situation. "**How's mother?**"

"**She's dead. Buried by rocks in a ravine. For all I know, she's still rotting away down there.**" Tarkon answered.

As the one dinosaur Sharptooth actually loved, he felt some kind of remorse with this knowledge. Redclaw on the other hand burst into view, filled with grief. They'd been separated by the great earthshake, and he'd hoped to be reunited with her at some point, but now, the possibility was dead.

"**WHO KILLED HER?**" He roared.

"**Two longnecks. The one they call the Lone Dinosaur and...another one. Of course, you two wouldn't know that, being the pride-filled scumbags that you are. You didn't look for her when you had the chance, but why would you, when you were both too busy holding the mysterious beyond in your iron fists.**" Tarkon impassively replied.

"**Husband, maybe it's not the best idea to provoke them like that...**" His wife replied.

Redclaw had a more passive reaction. He deeply felt that he deserved it. Meanwhile, Sharptooth angrily snarled "**Redclaw, KILL THEM!**"

"**No.**" Redclaw replied.

"**What in the name of the bright circle do you mean no?**" Sharptooth roared.

"**I mean, I'm not your lapdog. If I ever was the ruler of the mysterious beyond, I would never hand the reins of power to you.**" His father angrily spat out.

"**So be it...**" Sharptooth said menacingly. "**I'll—**"

"**Hi mom. Hi dad. Did you happen to know of any sharpteeth who slaughtered half a herd recently?**" The voice belonged to Chomper, who stumbled on to the plain, unaware as to what was about to happen.

Everyone stared at him, dumbfounded. Did he even hear what was literally just going on?

Chomper then properly got a good look at what was going on, and was surprised. Seeing Redclaw was a shock to him, and Littlefoot had told him about the sharptooth that had killed his mother, so he recognized him immediately.

"**Wait, you're the one who killed—" **Chomper stuttered.

"**Seraphina, you and Chomper should go.**" Tarkon said to his wife.

Seraphina nodded and beckoned Chomper to follow her. He did, but not without wondering why they couldn't try to take on Sharptooth with four people as opposed to just two. His mother just told him that they'd all die if that happened. So he went with her nonetheless. He also had to tell Littlefoot.

"**A wise move, sending them away. I never wanted to kill them to begin with**." Sharptooth said. "**I also don't want to kill you, but YOU...**" He said, glaring at his father. "**You, I would love to see the life leak out of your eyes.**"

"**Sharptooth, you don't have to do this.**" Redclaw said. Not in fear, he just didn't want to fight his son, for as much as he thought he's lost his mind wherever he'd been for the last twenty years, he didn't want to see either of his sons die. But he knew it was inevitable.

"**Sharptooth, leave our father be. You can still leave in peace and with your life.**" Tarkon said. Though he still wasn't sure if he and Redclaw together would be enough to defeat their estranged family member.

"**Why don't you want to fight father? Too scared that you're not with Screech and Thud?**" Sharptooth cooed, deliberately provoking his father.

"**They're dead you mongrel. I can handle myself perfectly well without them.**" Redclaw replied.

"**Then you'll join them!**" Sharptooth roared. He lunged at Redclaw, going straight to bite Redclaw's throat. Sharptooth already was at an immense disadvantage in this fight, purely because of his incredibly low amount of experience fighting with other Sharpteeth. Most of his knowledge of weak points and ways to get there was solely based on flatteeth, not his own kind. Couple that with the fact that he was fighting both his brother and father, both incredibly skilled fighters, he was set to die from the moment the fight started.


	5. Chapter V

Redclaw sent Sharptooth flying away from him with a strong kick. So strong that it, in addition to shooting him backwards, knocked the wind out of him as well. Tarkon came rushing out of nowhere and head-smashing Sharptooth in such a way that it knocked him back down onto the ground.

Sharptooth found out pretty quickly that a two-claw's main weakness was the same as a clubtail. If you flipped it over, you could rip into it like it was a tuna can. His only problem however, was trying to get out of the constant juggle he was suffering. Redclaw came in for a bite at his neck, throwing him into the cliffside where Chomper's parents would sleep. At this point, he just forgot about tactics altogether and went into a savage assault. Relying on his sheer strength to carry him to victory.

Tarkon came down on him, clamping onto his chest with his jaws, in a similar manner to his battle with the Plated Sharptooth. He still had the scars. Little did he know that it would go nearly the same way. Sharptooth made a slash to his head, reopening the scars, then biting into his flank, kicking him away, sending his brother skidding along the ground, a trail of blood forming behind him.

Redclaw came back to his son, greeting him with a tail smash on par with the ones from mother longneck, the only other worthy opponent he'd ever faced. He was slammed back into the cliff, where he was pinned as Redclaw came up and brought his claw down in a vicious arc, carving a large gash from Sharptooth's eye to the base of his neck. Luckily for him, it was the already damaged eye that Redclaw scarred, but that didn't make any less painful.

He roared in pain, then stomped on Redclaw's toes, causing his opponent to howl in agony. He may have heard a crunch or two, but that was irrelevant when he finally executed his original strategy, knock one of his opponents over so that he could rip into their underbelly. He wasn't able to continue on to step two because Redclaw kicked him with enough force to send him stumbling backwards and into a small gorge. Not as big as the great divide, not even close, in fact he could still see over the top. Tarkon took his foot and brought it down on Sharptooth's head in a swift stomp that sent downward. He was still able to climb out though, making Tarkon wonder if he should've ran off with his wife and son.

Sharptooth charged his father, jumping into the air and landing behind him, biting into his exposed back. Tarkon came and rushed Sharptooth, knocking him away from Redclaw. A small piece of flesh went with Sharptooth, but he spit it out. He was no cannibal.

Redclaw and Tarkon came at him at the same time for once, causing Sharptooth to have to swing his tail in a wide arc to keep them from reaching him at their full momentum. They stopped and were smacked to the left, effectively ending their charge. He went up to Redclaw and hit him right in the chin with a headbutt, knocking his head backwards, allowing him to pull a move where he leaned down and grabbed Redclaw's leg in his jaws, pulling it outwards. The terror of the mysterious beyond fell flat on his face. Sharptooth bit down hard on Redclaw's neck, blood spurting from the wounds created.

Tarkon came rushing at him again, but was swiftly sidestepped and hit in the back, causing him to topple forwards. He watched, helpless as he frantically attempted to get up, as Sharptooth advanced towards his father.

"You know, I thought we would be better partners. But, I was unfortunately mistaken. You seem to have been turned against me by my own family." Sharptooth said. Tarkon had finally gotten up and ran his brother, jaws opened wide. He hit his adversary with the force of a runaway train. He tackled Sharptooth, both of them rolling and snapping at each other, scratching each other's hides. Sharptooth managed to kick Tarkon into the gorge, where he quickly fell unconscious when his head hit a rock.

Sharptooth finally walked over to his father. "Unfortunately, you must die." He said, coldly.

Redclaw looked up at him. "Sharptooth, you wouldn't kill your weak, ailing father, would you?" He asked.

Sharptooth glared down at him. "Yes I would. I cannot have anyone hindering my progress. Goodbye, father. You put up a good fight." With that, he picked Redclaw's neck back up in his jaws and bit down with as much force as he could muster. The old Tyrannosaur's neck shattered, the skin and scales on his neck torn away.

"Pathetic." Sharptooth hissed. He walked away with no more than a scar and a few scratches.


	6. Chapter VI

"Chomper, this is as far as I go." Chomper's mother said to him. "I can't go to the great valley."

"Why not?" Chomper asked. "They're fine with me, and I'm a sharptooth."

Seraphina was going to reply with "Because I'm a sharptooth, son," but that was out the window.

"Because you've been living with them for so long, they've gotten somewhat used to you. I'll stay outside the valley until you finish telling them of your uncle's return." She told him.

"Wait, Sharptooth is my uncle?" Chomper asked.

"Yes, child. I'm afraid so. He was your father's brother. And, to make it worse, their father was Redclaw. Their mother was another sharptooth named Talon. She lived on the other side of the great divide." Chomper's mother explained.

"Then how come Redclaw didn't recognize me when me and Ruby accidentally scarred his eye?" Chomper asked.

"Well, for one thing, he couldn't see as well. His eyesight was quite bad to begin with, but he and your uncle follow a very strict, literal eye-for-an-eye philosophy. He also probably didn't know your were his grandson. We never told him about you for your safety." She replied. "That's why he didn't know. Otherwise he wouldn't have been as mad. That was when he learned of your existence."

They continued walking towards the great valley, mostly in silence, but with the occasional question from Chomper. Not all of them were answered. They stopped at the gate to say goodbye to each other.

Chomper walked back inside the valley, almost immediately walking right into Littlefoot.

"Chomper? You're back already? It's barely even been a day!" He cried.

"I know, it hasn't been long, but it's a lot worse than we thought. We have to call everyone." Chomper said quickly.

A council was quickly called, where Chomper quickly broke the news.

"Okay. I know you probably won't believe me, but, Bron's attacker, is Sharptooth." He said.

Lots of grumbling, mutters and gasps followed this. Considering the reign of Terror Sharptooth had made for himself in the mysterious beyond, no one wanted to believe he was alive. Especially after it was known that Littlefoot and the gang dropped a boulder on him.

"That's impossible!" Someone yelled.

"He's dead!" Another shouted.

Most of the council nodded their ascent. Even Littlefoot struggled to believe Chomper. He just didn't want to believe that the sharptooth that killed his mother was still alive.

"Chomper, are you sure?" Littlefoot asked.

"Considering the way he fought, I'd say it was him. Also, his right eye was still shut tightly. The last time I saw him, he was fighting Redclaw and my dad." Chomper said.

Realizing that only one sharptooth really had a single blinded eye, not both or none, everyone started clamoring for defenses around the great valley. Little did they know how much they would need them.


	7. Chapter VII

Sharptooth stalked away in an adrenaline-induced daze. His father was now daed, and possibly his brother too. He never wanted his brother dead, he could have enlisted his help, but he saw his body. He didn't know he was still alive, but he couldn't check his breathing or anything, so that was that. Now he had to find someone else who could be his ally. If he took on the great valley himself, he would almost be guaranteed to die.

There were roars sounding in the distance. About as many as there would be for a pack. Originally, Sharptooth was constantly cursing them, but then he realized that he could overthrow their leader and make them follow him. So he crept towards the noise.

His ideas were correct. It was a pack of two-claws, seemingly led by three of their number. They were green, red and gray, and they were leading a charge against a herd of clubtails. A few minutes later, and most of the herd had ran in terror, though plenty of them lay dead at the two-claws' feet.

Sharptooth stepped out from his place in the hills, and immediately demanded to challenge their leader. Everyone looked up at him like "Have you lost your mind?" The green sharptooth stepped up to him.

"I am their leader." She said. "And who are you?"

"Why, I am the one they call Sharptooth." He stated. Everyone appropriately gasped. The few that did know of his return were either flatteeth, dead, or unconscious, so not many others knew yet.

The green two-claw slightly backed down with those words, but for the most part stayed in her place. "I accept your challenge." She said.

"First, I would like to ask a few small questions." Sharptooth said. "Who is in this pack?"

"This hunt consists of some of the most powerful sharpteeth in the land, minus you, of course." The leader replied."

"Ah. And second," Sharptooth started. "How would you like to die?"

The green sharptooth growled in disgust. "I won't." She snarled.

"Very well then, I'd be happy to make an example out of you." Sharptooth said, completely without remorse.

The green sharptooth charged at him, dust flying under her feet. Sharptooth made a full turn, slamming her in the face with his tail and then grabbing onto her neck with his jaws, plowing her face into the dirt, casually tossing her aside afterwards.

She got back up and lunged at the killer again, this time being kicked in the chest, knocking the wind out of her. Sharptooth came up from under her and knocked her onto her back, lunging at her underbelly.

The details of what happened next are...well. All you need to know is that Sharptooth's teeth were covered in blood, including his snout, and the previous leader lay dead on the floor, her stomach opened up as if she were in an autopsy, her entrails falling out of her stomach.

The pack watched in horror as Sharptooth raised his head and said to them, "Eat. It's a long journey to the great valley. But leave your comrade's body alone. I loathe cannibals." These last few words were more muttered than actually said, but most of the pack heard him.

While most of the pack was having their meal, Sharptooth called the gray and red two-claws to him. They trembled, praying to the creator that they wouldn't be torn open like their sister.

"What are your names?" Sharptooth asked them.

"I'm Rusty." The red one said.

"And I'm his brother Ash." The gray one said.

"Who was the leader?" Sharptooth asked, vaguely gesturing towards her mutilated corpse.

"That was our sister, Acid." Rusty said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss." Sharptooth replied. "As compensation, you two will be my enforcers, second-in-commands if you will. You will uphold any rules this pack has, and punish those who do not follow them, do you understand me?" Sharptooth felt little remorse for her death, but he could understand the brothers' pain. He slid a dead clubtail carcass towards them. "Eat." He said. "You'll need the strength."


	8. Chapter VIII

The minute after the pack had finished eating, Sharptooth had them haul up and leave. He had smelled fast-biters earlier and thought they could be useful to his cause (remember, he was the only one interested in the children). He ordered the rest of the pack to wait outside, Ash and Rusty keeping them in line, while he went inside a cave to see the cause of the continual hissings and growls.

The source was a fast-biter colony. They appeared to be led by a long-legged fastbiter (megaraptor) who had blue scales, red stripes along his body and golden eyes.

He looked at Sharptooth, and, having heard of the ancient killer many times before, immediately knew who he was. "All I ask, Sharptooth, is that you don't kill us. We're just a starving colony of fast-biters." He pleaded.

"How do you know my name?" Sharptooth asked in return.

"I have heard plenty of you. I just have no interest in death." The megaraptor replied.

"What is your name?" Sharptooth inquired.

"My name is Deathbringer. Both appropriate and not." He replied.

"Very well, Deathbringer." Sharptooth said, the name tasted strange on his tongue. "Your colony will follow my pack, and you will report directly to me, enforcing the laws amongst your raptors. You will work alongside Rusty and Ash, they should be easy to spot." He ordered. Sharptooth then walked out of the cave.

"Ash! Rusty! You will work with Deathbringer, the tan, long-legged fastbiter." He roared to them. They nodded in response. Then, the swarm of fast-biters streamed out of the cave, stunning most of the sharpteeth of the pack. About eighty more sharpteeth had been added to their number. Deathbringer made his way over to Ash and Rusty.

"Let us go the Land of the Mists!" Sharptooth roared to his forces. His followers were no longer just a pack, but were now starting to become an army, with the hundred or so sharpteeth, about as much power was held here as in the great valley.

———————————————————————————————————————

The only occupants of the Land of the Mists was Ali's herd, which, ironically, was large enough to feed Sharptooth's hunt for a few days.

The sharpteeth attacked under the cover of darkness, slaughtering everyone they could. Only one longneck managed to get away. It was Rhett. Sharptooth decided to let him go. He was hoping for a fight when he got to the great valley. The fast-biters had already begun eating, and since Sharptooth didn't stop them, the rest of the original pack decided to dig in as well.

Unbeknownst to the hunt, two other witnesses saw the event. Well, really it was just one, but two beings bore witness to the bloodbath. Ichy and Dil swam off as fast as they could, following Rhett to the great valley.


	9. Chapter IX

Rhett was more accustomed to the idea that the residents of the great valley were hippies more than anything else, so it was a shock for him when he saw clubtails and spiketails on the cliffs, large boulders near them, ready to knock them off the cliffs.

He traveled inside and saw small groups of three-horns in caves, ready to skewer anyone who passed by. He saw squads of swimmers, ready to drown anyone who came close to them. He saw Littlefoot on a small hill, ready to fight off his attackers. Rhett traveled up to him.

"Sharptooth attacked our herd." He said, quickly.

Littlefoot looked at him. "Yours too?" He asked. "Bring the rest of them here." He said.

"That's the thing." Rhett said. "They're all dead."

Littlefoot came out of semi-stupor. "What!?" He yelled. "All of them!?"

"All of them." Rhett confirmed. "Sharptooth amassed a pack of sharpteeth around a hundred strong. You sure you can take them on?"

"Well now I'm not so sure." Littlefoot muttered. "Rhett. Go find Shorty's herd. He's green, and we could use the numbers. They hate him as well."

"I'll go see what I can do." Rhett said. However, he had almost zero intention of helping Littlefoot and every intention for serving him up to Sharptooth on a steel platter.

———————————————————————————————————————

"ALL OF YOU! Get up!" Sharptooth roared. "The next time I have to do that, no one is getting breakfast. We move in on the great valley today." This was the first time he had revealed his true intentions.

"Food?" Several fast-biters squawked.

Sharptooth laughed. It didn't sound right though, almost as if he didn't know how to do so. "Yes, fast-biters." He said. "There will be food."

Some of the raptors started to jump around and dance until Deathbringer silenced them. They hadn't had proper meals since a long time before joining Sharptooth's hunt, feasting on the bodies of the dead. Only a few fast-biters didn't partake in the cannibalism, Deathbringer among them. They had significantly more dignity than the others, but significantly thinner bellies in payment. They were the ones who were truly looking forward to the impending attack. Their species had been wronged so many times by the flatteth.

Deathbringer didn't join in the celebrations. He knew many of his pack would die in the process, but he also knew that most of them were stupid enough to not even notice.

As for the non-fast-biters who were part of the hunt, they were also looking forward to the attack. Mostly to sharpen their skills, but some to prove themselves to their leader.

After the fast-biters quieted down, the hunt moved to the valley in silence. Not even knowing that they were only a few miles behind what remained of Bron's herd, led by Shorty. Rhett had decided to bring them with him, mostly so he could have more defenses stockpiled for Ali, but he still intended to betray Littlefoot.


	10. Chapter X

When Rhett came in with the remnants of Bron's herd, which was still a good amount of longnecks, but not the full force. Some had straight bolted from the herd when Sharptooth showed up, most had ran in a large group though. They had just gotten into position before roars were heard on the horizon.

"Littlefoot!" A clubtail yelled from the cliff. "It's not Sharptooth! Should we still drop the rocks?"

Littlefoot went to get Chomper, he eventually found him and managed to convince him to go outside and check who it was. He came back later with two sharpteeth with him, his parents.

"Why are they here?" Littlefoot asked.

"Dad came to about a day ago after fighting Sharptooth. He says Redclaw is dead. He also says he won't hurt us as long as we don't hurt him." Chomper said.

"We'll fight too. He's taking all our food!" A voice said in Chomper's ear.

Chomper jumped back, revealing Ichy where his head previously was. Dil wasn't very far behind. Her eyesight had grown much, much worse with age.

"You can talk?" Rhett asked. Then he saw Chomper. "Wait...your the one who made Ali hate me..." That only gave him more reason to betray them. He left after that.

The last flatteeth positions were set up, and they waited, hoping to the creator that they wouldn't all die.

———————————————————————————————————————

Rhett was beginning to hear the distant sound of footsteps. Dozens of them. Even from here, their sheer volume made the ground shake even from a half a mile away. Then, they appeared over the horizon, every single one of them, causing a shadow large enough to cover the land in front of them. They reached him faster than should have been possible.

"I come in peace!" Rhett yelled.

Sharptooth signaled the hunt to stop, most of them following. Deathbringer had to corral a few other fast-biters.

"What do you want, longneck? Tell me why I shouldn't kill you where you stand." The hunter said.

"I have information, and a small request." Rhett replied.

"Go on." Sharptooth said.

"The only opening in the valley's defenses is filled with tree sweets and clubtails on the cliffs, ready to drop boulders into the chokepoint." Rhett informed.

"I'm assuming there's more." Sharptooth said.

"At the very first caves, there are three-horns ready to impale anyone who comes near their spots, and swimmers ready to drown any sharpteeth who go through the lake. There are also several piles of logs the longnecks are ready to drop on your troops." Rhett said. "That's what they have for traps. Then they have all the flatteeth themselves."

"Is that all?" Sharptooth asked. He was beginning to laugh his weird croaking growl. It would be too easy to get revenge, possibly not even satisfying. "Also, what was the request you wanted to make?" He quickly added.

Fully aware that he was standing in front of the most efficient killer in the world, Rhett quickly asked: "I hoped you would spare this one longneck named Ali."

"Regretfully, I will do as you ask." Sharptooth conceded. "Now, run...run, run away. You have 5 minutes before I send the hunt after you."

Knowing that Sharptooth would keep his word, Rhett ran off as fast as his legs could carry him.

———————————————————————————————————————

Rhett was still sprinting when he got back to the valley, and he zoomed right to Littlefoot, who was deep in conversation with another longneck. It was Doc, the Lone Dinosaur.

"What happened, Rhett?" Littlefoot asked.

"Sharpteeth...coming fast...fifteen minutes away...I went to scout the area..." Rhett panted.

"Fifteen minutes!?" Littlefoot exclaimed. "Everyone! To your places!" He yelled. Everyone followed his command. Doc lumbered over to another pile of logs. "Rhett." Littlefoot said.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Don't go and scout again. We need you here. Got it?" Littlefoot asked.

Rhett didn't respond. He went to another pile of logs, Littlefoot's sudden concern filling him with shame for selling everyone out to Sharptooth, but what was done was done.

As Rhett had said, the Sharpteeth had come within the time he had allotted, the vibrating ground completely giving them away. With them came storm clouds, causing everyone to groan. The major storms of the rainy were about to start, and during the greatest battle for the great valley in its history.


	11. Chapter XI

The storm clouds covered the valley and the surrounding ten or so miles, thunderclaps sounding from the sky.

Sharptooth's hunt reached the open cliff face filled with boulder wielding clubtails. The fast-biters and other sharpteeth streamed in through the canyon. Sharptooth himself though jumped up the cliff, getting about halfway up before he had to start climbing. A single clubtail noticed him and threw his boulder down. It simply shattered against Sharptooth's hide. He reached the top and quickly bit off the clubtail's head, spitting it out so he didn't choke. Then he booted the dead clubtail's body over to the other side of the canyon where it toppled two spiketails, causing them to fall to their deaths.

Sharptooth jumped off the cliff he was on, landing with so much force that a large fissure opened, lava oozing out of it. That was how the great valley was mostly warm during the cold times. A large, blue bolt of lightning flashed down and hit a tree in front of him. Sharptooth was temporarily blinded, which the three-horns took as their final opportunity to impale Sharptooth. He dodged two of them and bit one by the neck, throwing him into his partner. His vision had a constant white afterimage flashing away.

The hidden canyon was a wasteland. Dead sharpteeth, clubtails and spiketails surrounded by boulders, lava pouring out of the fissure Sharptooth had created. That satisfied him. Then he realized he would have to make it to higher ground. Fast. He charged across the swampy lake, kicking off any swimmers who tried to grab him. Most fast-biters who followed him were dragged to the depths. He was almost across when Dil leapt out of the water and bit down on his ankle, dragging Sharptooth down to the bottom of the lake. Having been trapped at the bottom of one for twenty years, he'd grown a somewhat irrational fear of water. He slowly began to panic, attempting to kick himself up to the surface. Nothing worked until the force around his leg loosened. He looked back and saw that a massive log had landed on Dil, her jaws releasing their hold, but he was also in partial shock that a sharptooth joined the valley, he never thought it would happen.

He leapt onto the ledge with the last few logs, which all fell just before his feet touched the ground. Suddenly, Doc was there, ramming into him with a football-worthy shoulder bash, knocking him back.

"I thought you were retired." Sharpteeth said to the sauropod.

"Same here, just permanently." Doc replied.

Doc rushed him a series of tail whips, knocking him back to the lake. The lava had almost reached it, and most of the swimmers were running to higher ground. Dil was nowhere to be seen. Witnessing the landscape, Sharptooth began forcing Doc back, and back, causing him to retreat ever further. They both got onto a ledge, Doc intending to grab Sharptooth's leg and throw him off the cliff as he had done before. The lava had reached the lake now, Dil just crawling out, seemingly in a daze. She would make it in time, but barely.

Doc moved in to grab Sharptooth's leg, but had his tail stomped on, causing him immense pain. Sharptooth then used his other foot to kick Doc in the chest, making the longneck stumble backwards. Sharptooth then jumped and kick Doc off the ledge, right into the now lava-filled lake. The Lone Dinosaur was unintentionally cremated, sending the hopes of the valley residents careening downwards.

Sharptooth then charged across the ledges, tossing anyone who got in his way into the lava below. The lava flow had stopped at the lake though, but the heat was burning down other trees in the area, causing a raging wildfire to blaze in the grounds below. Once he made it to a larger area, he stopped to catch his breath.

Rhett swaggered over to Sharptooth. "You know that purplish sharptooth?" He asked.

"Yes." Sharptooth said. "He's my nephew. Why?"

"You should kill him." Rhett said.

"I didn't think you'd be such an idiot." Sharptooth muttered. "I don't kill my relatives. Or at least, I try not to."

"You should. You're an immoral sharptooth, why wouldn't you? All of you idiots have killed at least one relative, haven't you?" Rhett said.

Sharptooth was deeply enraged by this comment. He took his claws and slashed Rhett's eye. It began to bleed profusely. "We're smarter than you think, you cocky, whiny, accursed, idiotic, retarded, dead-inside longneck." With each of his descriptions, he added an extra slash to Rhett's face. By the end of it, Rhett's face was scarred beyond recognition, bleeding from every cut.

"You promised you wouldn't kill me..." He whimpered.

"Oh no...I never said that. And to begin with, those five minutes were up, long, long ago..." Sharptooth said, relishing the moment. He bit into Rhett's neck, severing his windpipe, rendering him unable to breathe. Blood gushed from his throat as he died slowly.

"You know, I wanted you to die more slowly for that." Sharptooth said. "You were an insolent longneck, you had it coming."

And so, Rhett died. Sharptooth would remember him as a coward. Everyone else would never know of his treachery.


	12. Chapter XII

"Deathbringer!" Sharptooth yelled.

"Yes?" His commander asked.

"You're now free to kill the one they call Ali. The traitor is dead." Sharptooth ordered.

"We should be able to get that done. Our numbers are now at half their total strength, the flatteeth are still—"

"Just do what you can." Sharptooth interjected. "We may have to retreat."

"Retreat?" Deathbringer asked.

"JUST DO IT!" Sharptooth roared.

Deathbringer ran off, he didn't want to die, and his pack needed food. If this was what they'd have to do to get it, he would execute Sharptooth's orders.

The instant Deathbringer left, Tarkon came charging in at Sharptooth. The tyrant was knocked onto his side, his brother about to tear him to pieces. Sharptooth kicked him off of him and bit down into his side. His brother screeched in pain. He released his hold. Everyone in the area watched as the two brothers fought each other, each of them throwing all their ferocity at the other. Tarkon felt nothing for his brother, only a deep hatred. Sharptooth on the other hand, considering Tarkon was his only living, direct relative (Chomper didn't count). He didn't want Tarkon to die. Considering the speed of their battle, none of them could tell who was who. No one could even tell what was going on. Before anyone knew what was going on, one of them was flipped over and thrown off the cliff, just scraping onto the stone with his jaws. The other one lowered his tail down to help the other one up, but wasn't fast enough. His brother fell off the ledge and into the flames below.

Chomper's father burned in a mercifully quick death, and everyone heard a loud, break-your-eardrums roar. That flatteeth thought it was a roar of triumph, the sharpteeth thought it was a roar of fury. No one knew that it was a roar of pain. A single tear leaked from Sharptooth's eye, but no one saw it.

Chomper was looking on at the fight, about to intervene. His mother held him back each time he tried to go. As he watched his father fall to his death, he was filled with a sense of grief and regret, which almost immediately hardened into a strong want for revenge. As he witnessed his uncle charging up the tallest mountain, he charged after him. His uncle kicked him away, but Chomper kept climbing, eventually reaching the top, the very first thing he did was add a second scar over Sharptooth's eye. The older being didn't even let out a sound of pain, being so tired from his fight with Tarkon. Chomper had been resting, and was anything but finished with his uncle. Chomper kicked him to the floor and began mercilessly taking him to the edge of the spire.

"Chomper, Chomper. You wouldn't kill your weakened, ailing uncle, would you?" Sharptooth asked. "I tried to help your father up onto The ledge, he just didn't accept my help."

Chomper looked his uncle dead in his one, functioning eye. It was moist, both out of remorse and from the smoke in the area. It was then that Chomper realized, rather cheesily, that his uncle didn't want to kill his father, and that for one glorious second, he had no intention to kill.

"All I ask of you is that you run away from here, and do not return. And that you don't harm any flatteeth on your way out." Chomper said.

Still under the impression that Chomper could kill him if he wanted to, Sharptooth quickly blurted "It was the other Sharpteeth's ideas. They made me do it."

"You should still run." Chomper said, firmly.

"Ah, yes, yes I would." Sharptooth said. "But there's one more thing." He was on his feet now, walking towards the edge. "I MUST KILL THAT LONGNECK!" He roared. He kicked a pile of embers at Chomper's eyes, mouth and nose, essentially blinding him, also causing him to collapse in pain. Sharptooth leapt off the spire, jumping off of the rock he was standing on before it fell. He ran into a group of longnecks, singling out littlefoot and cutting a bloody swath towards him. When he did finally get to him, he was knocked away by grandma longneck, whom he promptly slit the throat of. Grandpa longneck came to Littlefoot and Grandma longneck's aid but was also cut down. Even Bron came to help his son but was swatted away. Littlefoot then came in front of Ali to prevent her from going to her death, taking a stab to his eye in the process. All Littlefoot saw from his right side was a sea of red, with even trees barely distinguishable.

"An eye for an eye, isn't that how life works?" Sharptooth asked, his rage and insanity immediately overlapping any remorse he had felt. He moved to bite Littlefoot's neck in two, when a force comparable to a runaway train hit him in the leg. It was Cera, who had out of nowhere rushed to throw Sharptooth off the cliff.


	13. Chapter XIII

All of the flatteeth looked on as Sharptooth plummeted towards the burning forest, thinking there was no way he could survive.

"Thanks Cera." Littlefoot said.

"Your welcome. There's just one problem now. Where are we going to live?" Cera said.

Littlefoot realized what she was talking about. The entirety of the great valley was now a burning wasteland, with the occasional carcass here or there. If they would continue living here, they'd die by the cold time because of starvation.

"We'll have to find somewhere else to migrate. Or just roam around until the valley flourishes again." Littlefoot said. "Everyone!" He yelled. "We have to go. The valley won't be able to support us for at least another five cold times. We'll starve if we stay."

Everyone loudly grumbled and moaned but did as Littlefoot said. The flatteeth left through the back of the valley, hoping they would find somewhere to stay, but first they had a large funeral to honor the dead, Bron had passed just after the fight had ended due to his infected wounds.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Sharptooth groggily stood up under the cliff Cera tossed him off.

"You're next three-horn." He muttered.

A taloned foot planted itself in the dirt in front of him. It was Deathbringer, and he was not pleased. The rest of the fast-biters and some of the sharpteeth from the pack stood in the flames, casting glowing shadows near Sharptooth. None of them looked happy.

"We heard your little spiel, Sharptooth." Deathbringer said.

"Did you?" Sharptooth asked. He knew to be careful, if all of the sharpteeth came at him, he'd probably die a painful death at their teeth and claws.

"You said we told you to do this, didn't you?" Deathbringer asked, a low growl building in his throat.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sharptooth lied, getting ready to run.

Deathbringer stared at him intensely, formulating a decision in his head. "Kill him." He said.

The very instant Sharptooth heard those words, he was off. Any sharpteeth that got in his way were kicked aside, bruises forming on their hides. Scales aren't supposed to bruise, so that's when they knew things were bad. Eventually, some fast-biters managed to latch onto the hunter and pull him to the ground. The few Sharpteeth left weren't cannibals, they didn't eat Sharptooth, just left his body heavily scarred. They then left the tyrant to rot in the remains of the great valley.

The flatteeth looked back from their passage put of the valley and saw a significantly smaller amount of sharpteeth leaving the valley, that made them feel much safer. They were sad to see the valley go, but knew that they couldn't live there. Dead bodies littered the ground, it was just sad that they bury them all. Several of them were afraid of what lay in the mysterious beyond, but most knew that no sharptooth would dare attack their herd. They traveled off, unsure of what lay in front of them.


	14. Author's Notes

**_Author's Notes_**

**_ I swear, if this is the longest section of this, I don't know what I'll do._**

**_ This story is complete for the most part, but I'll probably end up adding stuff over time. Just remember that._**

**_ I owe a few explanations about Sharptooth, don't I. Where do I start? The family tree thing was weird, we can probably all agree with that. To recap: _**

**_ Sharptooth and Chomper's father (Tarkon) were brothers, making Sharptooth Chomper's uncle._**

**_ Their parents were Redclaw and the Canyon Sharptooth from The Secret of Saurus Rock (the Meanest Sharptooth is Sharptooth)._**

**_ And because he didn't have any sort of personality whatsoever in the movie (the storybook doesn't count), I based him off of three of my favorite villains in media, Thanos, Darth Maul and Scar (from The Lion King). Thanos was where I pulled his sort of "means to an end" mentality (killing his direct relatives in order to kill Littlefoot), Maul gave his near insanity, rage and first line (which I think really fits him), and Scar was robbed of the evil uncle mantle and his defeat. As for whether he is actually dead, I'll leave that up to your thoughts. Though there are rumors of a heavily scarred sharptooth griefing (for lack of a better term) longneck herds. I also feel like he needed some bit of morality, so I included his hatred of cannibals. There was also his reservation against killing his family members, I feel like he really only became the monster he was because of Littlefoot. Yes, he may have been a prideful git, but I think the thorn was what sent him over the edge._**

**_ Someone's going to be asking this, so I'll say it now. No, the sharptooth pack wasn't all two-claws, and the leaders were the sharpteeth from The Great Longneck Migration. I figured they needed a role in something else, so I just threw them in for the heck of it. Unfortunately, Ash died in the attack on the Great Valley, leadership was passed to Rusty in Sharptooth's absence. As for the sharpteeth that were part of the pack, there were Allosaurus, Saurophaganax, Spinosaurus, Suchomimus, Gorgosaurus, Giganotosaurus, Teratophoneus, Tyrannosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Acrocanthosaurus, Baryonyx, Charcarodontosaurus and a Kaprosuchus._**

**_ As for the fast-biters, they act as the hyenas to Sharptooth's Scar, with Deathbringer being Shenzi, Ash being Ed and Rusty being Bonzai (the first pack kind of fits the lionesses' role, but not really). The two packs split ways after the attack on the Great Valley, considering their significantly decreased numbers. I'm genuinely considering doing a backstory for Deathbringer, let me know if I should do that._**

**_ As for the flatteeth, you can probably expect what happened to them. They started to look for a substitute for the Great Valley after the actual one burnt to the ground. Maybe they found one, I don't know. Make up your own theories, maybe they did, maybe they went back to the valley or maybe they pulled a Berk and completely shifted somewhere else. I haven't thought that far ahead._**

**_ As for Dil and Ichy, I know that they didn't get to do much, Ichy had one line and Dil only had one important moment, but like I said, I'll be coming back to this story. Same goes for every other member of the cast. Ducky, Spike and Petrie will get something later. Maybe even Pterano, God only knows he needs something else to do with the free time he has. Ali also needs something to do instead of just...being there._**

**_ Then there's the scumbag/douche-canoe we all know as Rhett. Was it overkill to have him sell everyone out to Sharptooth? Probably. But Sharptooth would have killed him anyway, and his death wouldn't have been nearly as interesting as it was (if it actually was interesting)._**

**_ Did I kill too many characters? Also a possibility. But look at books like Harry Potter (POSSIBLE SPOILERS. God I hope not, that would just be depressing if so). Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye, (to some extent) Dumbledore and then Cedric all died, really without any need to. Maybe not Dumbledore, but I hope you get my point. Characters have to die._**

**_ As for the inspirations I used for this, I used Return of the Tyrantasaurus by Mongoose Lover and The Return of Sharptooth by Red Eyes Black Dragon Master, both are really good. Highly recommend them._**

**_ If you did find this remotely enjoyable or absolutely horrendous, please tell me why. Like for example, this Author's Note has been going on for way too long, so I'm going to have to cut it off here. I hope you've enjoyed Sharptooth's Revenge._**


End file.
